Scooby-Doo! Comic Caper
Scooby-Doo! Comic Caper is the another installment in a line of direct-to-video (DVD) films based on the Scooby-Doo franchise. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and was part of the Scooby-Doo and the Movies series of movies. Premise Scooby and Shaggy are the biggest fans of The Comic House, the biggest comic book store they know of! And today the creator of the popular comic book character Lemon Man is coming to autograph comics. He even has his first ever sketch of Lemon Man! But Lemon Man himself comes and snatches the sketch! So the gang decides to investigate and solve the mystery! Plot It's a windy night in a large maze. Suddenly, Scooby and Shaggy appear out of nowhere. They are running from a bat creature. "Like, run and run and run!" cries Shaggy. "Run fast!" exclaims Scooby. It zooms out. Scooby and Shaggy are reading a comic book at a table. It's a bright and sunny afternoon. "Like, let's see who the Bat Bot really is!" reads Shaggy from the comic book. Suddenly, a giant crow appears behind them. "Now!" cries Fred's voice. A net lands on the crow and Shaggy pockets the comic book. He and Scooby stand up and the rest of the gang rush over. "Time to see who the Crow Creep really is!" says Velma. Daphne pulls off the mask to reveal a little girl. "It's Amy?" asks Daphne. "She's ren!" exclaims Scooby. "I'm not sure we've ever heard of ten year olds trying to scare everybody away from a mansion," says Daphne. "Why'd you do it?" "Simple, there are hundreds of vintage Lemon Man comics in that house! I wanted to scare everybody away before they bought the house so I could steal the comics!" says Amy. The police come and look at Amy. "I thought you said the crow was really Martin and fifty year old man! Not Amy the ten year old girl!" says a cop. "Well I guessed wrong," says Fred. "We already arrested him and now we're gonna have to let him out," says a cop. They grab Amy and push her into the police car. "Sorry?" says Fred. He scratches his head and then sighs. "Like, speaking of vintage Lemon Man comic books, did you know that Ken Robertson autographing the comics? In fact he's selling his first ever sketch of Lemon Man!" says Shaggy. "Is he the artist?" asks Fred. "No, Ken was the only person who ever worked on Lemon Man!" says Velma. "That's one of the reasons it's so famous. Pretty much every time you pick up a comic book there are more than one person who worked on it." "Imagine doing rive-hundred-sixty-two romics on rour rown!" exclaims Scooby. "Five-hundred-sixty-two?" exclaims Daphne. The next thing the gang knows they're walking through the doors of the Comic House. It's a giant comic book store. "C'mon!" says Shaggy. He pulls the gang into an elevator. "Let's see... floor one is for new releases, floor two is for vintage comics, floor three is for the most famous comics, floor four is for last year's comics, and floor five is for specials events." Fred presses the button for floor five and the elevator begins to go up. It stops and the gang gets out. There is the sketch of Lemon Man in a display case and there is Ken Robertson sitting in front of a table. "What issues did you two bring?" asks Daphne. "Four-hundred-twenty-two and Scoob brought seventeen," says Shaggy. "I can't wait!" exclaims Scooby. There is a teenage boy staring at the sketch. Ken walks up to him. "May I help you Mark?" asks Ken. "You've been here for an hour!" "Give me this sketch or else I will do something terrible to you!" yells Mark. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you regret saying no!" Suddenly, two guards grab Mark. "I think you need to leave," says one of the guards. They toss him out the window. Mark lands and looks up at them. "You'll pay!" shouts Mark. "Gee, there are some crazy Lemon Man fans! I mean he's only a character that wears all white, a red cape and has a lemon with eyes for a lead," says Daphne. Shaggy rolls his eyes as he steps up to Ken Robertson with Shaggy. "Excuse me sir, we'd like an autograph," says Shaggy. He and Scooby put their comics in front of him. "No problem kid," says Ken. He opens the comics up and signs his name. "There you go," says Ken. A young woman walks up. "Sir, can I have your autograph and maybe your sketch?" asks the young woman. "I'm Lily by the way." "Sure... will you watch the table for a sec? I gotta go to the bathroom!" says Ken. He runs off. "I wonder why Ken got nervous and ran out after she asked," says Daphne. "Like, he said he had to go to the bathroom!" says Shaggy. "I'm not so sure about that," says Velma. Suddenly, Ken's scream is heard. Lemon Man bursts in. "That's my sketch!" exclaims Lemon Man. He breaks the glass display case and swipes the sketch. Then Lemon Man vanishes into thin air. "Let’s split up gang!" says Fred. "Daphne, Velma and I will check floor six, the Comic Storage. This place has every comic in the world and maybe that place can give us some clues. Scooby and Shaggy, you two try to find Ken Robertson." "Like, yes sir!" says Shaggy. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in the bathroom. "Where's Ken?" asks Scooby. "He must be somewhere else," says Shaggy. They leave the bathroom and go to look at new releases. "What's this?" asks Shaggy, pointing to a shaking crate. Shaggy opens it to find a new shipment of comics. He takes a few out and sees the top of Ken Robertson's head. Shaggy and Scooby pull Ken out. "You saved me," says Ken. "Now I was hit on the head by Lemon Man. He said something about the sketch. Then I fell into the crate. And then everything went blank." "Creepy," says Shaggy. Ken looks at his watch and sighs. "It's time to get going back to my house not too far from here," says Ken. "If you need me my house is only three blocks away." Ken walks out the front door. "Like, I wonder what Fred would tell us to do next..." says Shaggy. "Eat!" exclaims Scooby. "Good plan pal!" says Shaggy. The two walk outside and hop into a car. Lemon Man is watching from a window! Soon, the car stops at William's Pizza Place. Scooby and Shaggy go inside and sit down. A man runs up to them. "I am William, may I take your order?" asks the man. "Doesn't William own the place?" asks Shaggy. "I'm the only waiter and the owner, I don't cook though," says William. "Like, we'd like the One and Only Pizza," says Shaggy. "Coming right up!" says William. He dashes away and comes back holding a pizza almost as big as the table. Shaggy and Scooby eat the entire thing in one gulp. They look around and find William is gone. The two sit up and walk to the door. "What did you buy?" a robotic voice asks. "The One and Only Pizza," says Scooby. "We have taken fifteen dollars from your wallet, good day!" the robotic voice says. Scooby and Shaggy leave. "The tech in there can take money instantly!" says Shaggy. They hop back in the van and drive towards the comic store. Lemon Man is spying and he laughs "I rigged the car to drive you home! No poking around when I'm around!" Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are in the store looking for a clue. "There are a ton of comics in here!" says Fred, searching through the shelves. "Tell me about it!" says Daphne reading a book in the most famous comics. "And a lot of newspapers too!" says Velma. She's reading newspapers about Ken Robertson. Velma gasps and tears out an article in the paper. "I've solved the mystery and I know all of Ken's enemies!" says Velma. "Daphne, take this article!" Daphne grabs it and puts it in her wallet. Velma and Fred walk out. As Daphne is walking out a hand appears from behind a bookshelf and pickpockets her! Soon, the gang is in their clubhouse. "Daph, I forgot, may I see the newspaper article?" asks Velma. "Sure," says Daphne. She reaches into her pocket. "My wallet's gone!" says Daphne. "Huh?" asks Shaggy. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "Maybe Ken can help us find Lemon Man, he took the wallet no doubt," says Velma. Soon, the gang is at the front porch of Ken's house. The door is open. "Inside!" says Fred. The gang walks in to find all the lights are on and the house is a wreck. There is a sheet of paper on a desk. It says: Lemon Man! And there is a broken pen on the floor. "To the Comic House!" says Velma. "We need to find Lemon Man!" Soon, the gang is at the Comic House. They walk through the doors and head to the elevator. They go to the sixth floor and see Lemon Man looking through the shelves of comics. "It's got to be somewhere!" says Lemon Man. He pulls out a vintage Lemon Man comic. "Amy!" whispers Velma. "Okay gang," says Fred, "let's set a trap." Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are walking around searching through the bookshelves. "Like, time to find the first Lemon Man comic!" says Shaggy. "Rokay!" says Scooby. He takes out the first issue. Scooby opens it and sees the article! "That's mine!" bellows Lemon Man. Scooby runs away and Lemon Man chases him. Scooby runs to the newspaper shelf. He punches it and all the papers crash onto Lemon Man. The rest of the gang comes with the police. "Time to see who Lemon Man really is," says Velma. She rips off the mask. "Ken Robertson!" exclaims everybody but Velma and Ken. "Just as I suspected," says Velma. She pulls out the newspaper article. It says: The famous creator of the comic, Lemon Man, signs a contract to autograph books and keeps his Lemon Man sketch on display for a few hours in the Comic House. "Why?" asks Shaggy. "Reah, why?" asks Scooby. "See that article?" asks Ken. "I was annoyed by everybody asking for my sketch and I couldn't take it! I took the sketch and more and by the time I was found where I hid I had to leave. It was a perfect plan." "Our first clue was when Ken got nervous all of a sudden and ran out of the room to go to the bathroom. But the clue that really helped us was the article!" says Velma. "And I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" says Ken as the police take him away. Soon, the gang is driving home from the case. "What an awesome mystery that was!" says Fred. "Like, I'm just glad I got Ken's autograph before he was arrested!" says Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. "Hey gang, my friend is opening a theme park soon!" says Daphne. "Let's have some fun over there!" exclaims Shaggy. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Lemon Man Suspects Culprits Locations *The Comic House Notes/trivia * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Comic Caper Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Movies